


One Night

by Karkat_writes_fanfics



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Name-Calling, One-sided at first, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkat_writes_fanfics/pseuds/Karkat_writes_fanfics
Summary: Kazuichi loves Sonia. That’s not news. One day, something happens...It’s definitely in Soda’s favor
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 22





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> There weren’t enough fics with this ship and these kinks so I did it myself-

Kazuichi Soda was in love with Miss Sonia.

This was not news. You could see it in the way he stared a little too long, tracing every inch of her with his eyes. You could see it in the way he said her name, with a tone of pure devotion. You could tell he was obsessed.

To Sonia, however, this came off as creepy.

She never quite found Kazuichi attractive. Maybe it was something about how his hair was unwashed, or how there were grease stains on his skin, or how he came on just a little too strong... 

“Hi miss Sonia!~” Soda said in a sing-song voice, sitting down right next to her at the table. It was lunchtime and he had been working since 9am.

“Soda, do you ever possibly think that it’s a good idea to shower after you’ve been working?” Sonia said, disgust tainting her light tone.

Soda fidgeted with the zipper on his jumpsuit. 

“I was just gonna go back to work after lunch, so I didn’t really think there was much of a point?”

“Kazuichi, you disgust me sometimes...” Sonia said as she got up and left, leaving the bright-haired mechanic alone, blushing at the insult. 

He wouldn’t admit it, but deep down he kind of... liked the insults and teasing? It was something he couldn’t explain...

———————

“Soda? Soda... KAZUICHI” 

Soda blinked a little, quickly greeted with an angry Sonia.

“Oh! Um... yes, miss Sonia?”

“Don’t you ‘miss Sonia’ me. You’ve been staring at me for the past hour, and I’m sick of it!” She glared down at him. His face was red with embarrassment. She took him in for a second. His messy pink hair, the way his pointed teeth looked under the sheepish smile on his lips...

Maybe... he wasn’t too terrible looking.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Soda was surprised at her strength. 

“M-miss Sonia? Where are you taking me??” 

She didn’t answer him. She dragged him into her cabin and pushed him down on the bed.

“I’ve decided to give you what you want.”

Soda sat there, shocked. What he wants? Was she serious? 

“So your disgusting ass better obey, because this is a one-time offer!” Sonia said. The cruel words felt bitter on her tongue, but she was a bit of a tsundere.

The way she stood over him mixed with her insults and teasing sent Soda over the edge.

“Mmnh, fuck~ I um... I like it when u call me names~” He said, a yearning in his voice. He was already grabbing at her, his calloused hands feeling polar to her pure skin. Sonia was a little shocked for a second, but got the hint.

“Oh yeah, you needy little bitch? I didn’t think you’d have any left in you, I don’t doubt you jacked it to me when you got back to your cabin after lunch... and now you’re putting those disgusting hands all over me-” She grabbed a fistful of greasy pink hair and tilted his head back and kissed him. 

“When’s the last time you even showered, you sweaty fucking pig?” 

Kazuichi just gave a small moan in response. He reached over and grabbed her breast. She shook her head and straddled him. 

“Watch where you put your grimy hands, you nasty little pervert.”

“Just loosening your screws a little~” he mused, giving her a toothy grin.

“Try to refrain from mechanic jokes while I’m fucking you.” Sonia said, rolling her eyes. 

“Sorry miss Sonia” Soda apologized, retuning his hands to her tits and squeezing a little.

Sonia looked down at him. His hair was wild and his eyes glazed over. He was moist with sweat. She kissed him harshly and slowly unzipped his uniform. 

“You disgust me, you rat~” She took on a particularly sultry tone and slid lower.

—————

Kazuichi and Sonia arrived late to breakfast. 

“Where have you two been? Has Kazuichi been harassing you again, my dark queen?” Gundam asked dramatically. Sonia and Soda gave each other a knowing glance.

“Not exactly...”


End file.
